Eduardo Rivera
Not to be confused with Eduardo Rivera from IDW Comics "Maybe he's dead." - ''Eduardo Rivera; Extreme Ghostbusters'' Eduardo Rivera (also known as Eddie)Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 13:04-13:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Eddie, we're working here!" is one of Egon's four students which becomes a Ghostbuster. He was mostly known for his slacking and sarcastic attitude. He was a college student at the University where Egon at. Eduardo got swept up into the world of the Ghostbusters when he signed up for Egon's class Paranormal Phenomena 101. History Primary Canon Eduardo is the son of a police officer and lives with his older brother Carl Rivera, also a police officer, but they don't get along. It is implied that his father is dead or at least retired as his brother refers to him in the past tense during a heated conversation. Eduardo listens to punk music and is antisocial.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 9:54-10:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Eduardo Rivera. Lives with his older brother. They don't get along. Listens to punk music. Anti-social."Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 11:20-11:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "Dad was a cop. I'm a cop. It's your chance to make something of yourself." He lives by himself next door in Carl's guest room.Carl Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 10:35-10:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Carl says: "If you're finished barbecuing my guest room, Beth say dinner is at 8 instead of 7:30 like she told your roommate." In an alternate future, Eduardo became the famous hero of the Great Ghost War.Isaac (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:53-06:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "And Eduardo Rivera, the hero of the Great Ghost War!" Secondary Canon IDW Comics Eduardo prefers people to think he's a lazy and cynical individual as it helps cover up a deep fear of failure. Eduardo cares as much about helping people as anyone in his family. Eduardo came from a family of law enforcement agents. He was trained from a young age to be an excellent police officer or even detective. He has a strained relationship with his relatives, who were embarrassed, after he became a Ghostbuster instead of police officer like everyone else. He never completed his degree in Criminal Justice and switched his major to Parapsychology.TomWaltz Tweet 3/6/1868-E Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-E Memo reads: "EDUARDO RIVERA comes from a family of law enforcement agents. He was trained from a young age to be an excellent police officer or detective, but, to his family's embarrassment, he uses the skills he was taught as a ghostbuster instead. Eduardo likes to maintain a cynical facade, but cares deeply about the safety of others." Eduardo was irritated when Garrett went ahead of the team at the Bronx Zoo and faced Ghash alone. When Garrett bit off more than he could chew against Proteus, Eduardo struggled in vain to keep Garrett and his wheelchair from being pulled up by the god. Eduardo helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Extreme Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel question poised by the Ghostbusters of 50-S. Eduardo pointed out the Egon on the Real Ghostbusters of 68-R was a younger version of their Egon. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. A field team consisting of Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Eduardo Rivera of Dimension 68-E, and Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R arrived outside the gates of Helsingor Brewery in Dimension 75-B. Winston 68-R misinterpreted Eduardo's excitement and asked if he was happy the escaped ghosts were strong ones. Eduardo explained he always wanted to see a brewery up close. Winston 68-R asked why. Eduardo elaborated that he was fascinated by the process ever since his uncle showed off his home brewing set up. Eduardo remembered his father thought home brewing and ghostbusting were stupid. Winston dryly remarked both were like two peas in a pod. The prime Winston chimed in about what they said about that in the Marine Corps. To his shock, Winston 68-R stated he was in the Air Force. Alan charged but a gust blew the gates open and him backwards. Prime Winston joked not even fly boys from the Air Force would go in running like that. Winston 68-R countered jar heads from the Corps would. Death blocked their path and declared they shall not pass. Eduardo mistook him for Gandalf, a character from "Lord of the Rings". Death proposed a game of chess for the life and soul of Egon. Egon accepted but he was blocked from pulling out a chair. Death declared he chose Eduardo was the one to play against him. Abby thought Death was messing with them. Eduardo took his time. Death told him to make a move. Eduardo pointed out no punch clocks were conjured and he should be able to take as much time since someone else's soul was at stake. He added he really wanted to check out the brewery and had no problem with being slow if that irked Death. Death screamed at him. Eduardo moved Queen's pawn to D4 and told Death not to have a cow. Death admitted Eduardo was a better player than he expected but played without discipline. Eduardo retorted he wasn't the impatient one. Death began playing mind games, telling him he wasn't going to win and the game was merely a courtesy because Egon shouldn't have returned. Eduardo countered if things didn't return all the time, there wouldn't be any ghosts to get busted. Death called check. Eduardo wished he went into the brewery. Death told Eduardo it was his move and it could well be his last. Egon started to regain consciousness. Alan speculated the reason was because Eduardo made the right move against Death then noticed Eduardo was smiling. Eduardo declared checkmate. Death smashed the table in anger and yelled he wasn't supposed to win. Eduardo quipped it wasn't his fault Death left itself so open. Egon undid Abby's trapping of Death and opened a portal while the Winstons held it off. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Eduardo was rearing for a big showdown. Tiamat was stripped of her P.K.E by seven Trap-Gates then Winston trapped her. Roland and Garrett tried to play a card game on the second floor but Kylie and Eduardo argued. She accused him of being a hypocrite who couldn't be honest about himself. Eduardo quipped that was an unfair accusation because she didn't know how he voted. Garrett tried to tell them to take the fight somewhere else but he was ignored. Kylie countered he just proved her point with his dumb act but she knew better. Garrett suggested Ecuador. She told Eduardo he couldn't even be honest with himself and imitated him. Eduardo told her he was one Vanilli short of a lip sync. Garrett suggested they go out, have a horrible time, and not call each other the next day. Luckily a call came in from Egon about a disturbance at the Central Park Zoo. Thirty minutes later, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters walked through the zoo. Garrett asked Egon if he was saying he shouldn't believe in reincarnation. Egon claimed he didn't. He felt it was a completely nebulous concept. He went so far as to say he loathed those who believed in it because they would be lying to themselves. Eduardo and Kylie keyed in on the last part of his statement since they were just arguing about it. Egon suddenly detected a P.K.E. spike. They followed the signal to a red panda. Eduardo mistook it for a cat and reached. The panda talked back to them. Egon cautioned Eduardo but he didn't think a little red panda wouldn't cause them any problems. All the possessed animals escaped the zoo. Ten minutes later, Kylie asked Eduardo if he ever got tired of being wrong. Eduardo wondered how one panda released all the animals. Roland reminded everyone not to hurt the hosts. Kylie agreed and had no idea what exposure to proton energy would do to them. Roland advised everyone to talk only. Egon inquired about the polar bear. Kylie recalled the zoo's website said his name was Gus and he was a transplant from the Toledo Zoo. Eduardo thought being from Toledo was just cause to be busted. Gus talked back and claimed he was Gary and was from Queens. Egon realized the controlling entity was an old flame of Peter's and called him for intel on her. He recalled Nervous Nelly was a drinker and told him the Nut House was a watering hole she frequented. Kylie peeked inside and confirmed the ghost were inside. Egon called out Nelly but she transmogrified the possessed animals and directed them to kill the Ghostbusters. Egon reminded everyone to aim for Nelly. Gary, refused to kill anyone and recalled that wasn't part of the deal. Kylie inquired what he meant by a "deal." Gary explained if the possessors helped Nelly, they would get a second chance at life. Eduardo got an idea. He asked Kylie to cover him and he took off his Proton Pack. Eduardo put his hands up and told Nelly he was on her side. She naturally thought it was a trick. Eduardo convinced her he thought she was right about man's inhumanity and lack of empathy. He used the example of how people would feel if they had to spend their lives locked up in cages. She agreed. Eduardo then asked how people would feel if a ghost took possession of their bodies against their will then changed into a raging monster. Kylie snagged her with a Proton Stream. Eduardo persuaded her to make things right if she cared about the animals. Nelly left the red panda's body and all the possessors left their host bodies, too. Egon asked Eduardo how he knew that would work but he pointed out there was now a bar full of wild animals to deal with. The next day, Eduardo and Kylie went to check on the returned animals at the zoo. Kylie asked him if he was going to tell him how he came up with his plan. Eduardo admitted it took a hypocrite to stop a hypocrite, showing Nelly she would become the same monster that she wanted to stop when she was alive. Eduardo vowed he was going to start being the person he really was. He asked her if she would help him stay honest with himself. She held hands with him. Personality Eduardo is portrayed as cocky and can be a jerk at times, and is similar in appearance and character to Peter Venkman, down to his mildly adversarial relationship with Slimer. It is revealed that he is thanatophobic"Fear Itself" during the Fear Itself ghost case. Eduardo is a self-described "slacker". Even going so far as to attempt plagiarism to write a paper for college. Despite the drawbacks to his character, he does have enough integrity to take responsibility for his actions and try to help in fixing it such as by deliberately using himself as live bait to catch the Dry Spell Spirit after it was stolen and released by François Rousseau whom Eduardo allowed into the Firehouse's basement without authorization."Dry Spell" Eduardo also possesses enough intelligence to know how the particle aspect of light works."Eyes of a Dragon" He takes a romantic interest in Kylie, this is evident when they first met in Paranormal Phenomena 101"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" and soon after when he almost kissed her but she was possessed by Achira and attempting to infect him with a disease. Since then they don't openly admit their feelings towards each other. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler In the beginning Eduardo has little respect for Egon Spengler at least partly due to the fact that he doesn't believe in his work. He initially enrolls in Egon's Paranormal 101 class claiming it will be an "...easy 'A'".Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 3:15-3:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It's what you call an easy A." Although as the series progresses his respect for Egon grows as he now believes in the paranormal and in Egon's research. Janine Melnitz Eduardo's relationship with Janine Melnitz is rather mutual in that both do not have problems with each other although this may be due to fact that they are rarely seen communicating with each other although he does occasionally explain his problems to her such as in the episode "Witchy Woman" where he explains to her how girls do not notice him. Roland Jackson Eduardo's initial perception of Roland Jackson was that he was a geek, although as the series progressed, like with Egon, he has grown to respect Roland. Garrett Miller Although Eduardo and Garrett Miller usually argue, they have become friends throughout the series are often found playing video games and sports wit together. Jokes often happen between the two, with Garrett often making fun of Eduardo's goatee beard. Kylie Griffin Eduardo shares a love/hate relationship with Kylie Griffin, with Kylie's calm exterior often setting her as a foil against Eduardo's brashness. They often engage in bickering sometimes heated arguments and debates with each other. They often constantly find new ways to exasperate each other. Eduardo's affections for her are evident when he dreamed about her."In Your Dreams" As the series progressed it becomes clear that the two have developed feelings for one another although the both of them are quick to deny it. Often his affections for her cause him to be the most concerned for her safety to the point where he goes out of his way to save her life, on one occasion, saying that nothing is going to happen to her on his watch."Seeds of Destruction" He has also shown what could possibly be interpreted as jealousy when Kylie is having conversations with romantic undertones or overtones with other men."Till Death Do We Start" Slimer Eduardo's relationship with Slimer was sort of like the relationship Peter had the first few seasons. However like Peter deep down inside he does care about the spud. Carlos "Carl" Rivera Eduardo does not get along well with his brother Carl Rivera. Carl is also a NYC cop. Eduardo being a Ghostbuster only added to their strained relationship. Carl thinks that his brother has lack of respect towards authority and, by extension, his father. Carl's wife Beth however appreciates Eduardo and their son Kevin is a fan of the Ghostbusters, especially his uncle. Kevin Rivera Kevin loves his Uncle Eduardo even though Eduardo and his father Carlos don't see eye to eye. And he's a big fan of the Extreme Ghostbusters. Maybe he's dead Throughout the series, Eduardo often utters the phrase "Maybe he's dead" when someone is unaccounted for. *"Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **Eduardo first invokes his recurring line of "Maybe, he's dead" when the class speculates on Egon's absence in class.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. *"Fear Itself" **Eduardo comments on the missing Garrett after the Biker Ghost is captured.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:57-1:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." **Eduardo refers to Roland after he disappears as the team discusses what their fears are.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 11:57-11:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *"Deadliners" **Eduardo speculates on to J.N. Kline's mysterious seclusion.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 3:39-3:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." **Eduardo comments on the prospects of finding Roland.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 16:38-16:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I thought maybe you'd be dead." *"Home is Where the Horror Is" **Eduardo used a variation of his "Maybe he's dead" line in relation to Roland, Kylie, and Garrett.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 16:21-16:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "But the house got Garrett, and Kylie and Garrett are dead." Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 16:34-16:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Definitely dead." *"Be Careful What You Wish For" **Garrett invokes Eduardo's "Maybe he's dead" line when the others wonder where Eduardo isGarrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 11:15-11:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Maybe he's dead." Eduardo, who's nearby, thinks,"HEY! That's my line."Eduardo Rivera (2009).Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 11:16-11:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "HEY! That's my line." *"Grease" **Eduardo uses his "Maybe he's dead" line when Garrett wonders what happened to the Gremlin.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 14:14-14:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe he's dead." *"The Ghostmakers" **Eduardo thought he was dead.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 01:33-01:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "No way...I'm dead." *"Moby Ghost" **Eduardo thought the 'unconscious' Maiikrob was dead.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 09:58-09:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I think he's dead." Trivia *On the official Extreme Ghostbusters website, Eduardo's biography page listed him as 18 years old but the website was inconsistent with the validity of information on various pages. The given age is not considered canon.Grab of Extreme Ghostbusters Member Profile *Eduardo claims to have read "The Odyssey of Homer" in the semester before he became an Extreme Ghostbuster.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:28-10:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, man. Last semester, I read the Oddity of Homer." *Eduardo is necrophobic, a fear of death. *Before the events of "Deadliners", Eduardo was the only Extreme Ghostbuster who read a J.N. Kline book.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Deadliners (1997) (DVD ts. 5:17-5:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Am I the only guy who reads J.N. Kline?" *Eduardo lost to Slimer at a game of chess in "Casting the Runes" *Eduardo dreamed about Christy Turlington.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:56-6:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I was dreaming about Christy Turlington." *Garrett nicknamed Eduardo "Romeo"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 11:49-11:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "El Romeo, it's only 11:30." *Eduardo's shoe size is 9.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Killjoys (1997) (DVD ts. 13:16-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I don't know. Size nines?" *Eduardo got a C- in Existential Philosophy.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 2:29-2:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I got a C- in Existential Philosophy." *Eduardo took a computer graphics class.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 3:56-4:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Let me show you a little something I picked up in a computer graphics class." *Eduardo hates tuna.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Be Careful What You Wish For (1997) (DVD ts. 16:26-16:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I hate tuna!" *One of Eduardo's FBI File Photos shows him skateboarding by Kylie.Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 09:58-10:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. *Eduardo 'researched' Soren Kierkegaard and Georg Wilhem Friedrich Hegel for his philosophy paper.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:28-02:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "...And best reflected in the didactic relativism as espoused by such progressive thinkers as Hegel and Kierkegaard."Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 02:42-02:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Writing a paper for Philosophy class." *Eduardo was enrolled in an architecture course.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Seeds of Destruction (1997) (DVD ts. 13:40-13:43, 13:47-13:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Ah. More Deco, Less Bauhaus...I'm taking an architecture class." *Eduardo hates mayonnaise.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Ghostmakers (1997) (DVD ts. 05:59-06:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "He hates mayo." *Eduardo has risque dreams about Kylie.Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 11:47-12:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 19:12-19:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It's bad enough you had to see it in the dream."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 19:15-19:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "You dream about me?"Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 19:17-19:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "It was a nightmare, okay?" *Of the four Extreme Ghostbusters, only Eduardo went into the Containment Unit. *Eduardo enjoys reading the Marmaduke comic strip.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 02:00-02:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Marmaduke kills me. He's always doing the dumbest stuff!" *Eduardo was enrolled in a Physics 101 course.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:25-03:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Ahh...I recognize that fragrance...Physics 101." *Eduardo knows how light particles work.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 03:01-03:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.'' *Eduardo doesn't have a driver's license.Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Egon wants me to have a license so I can drive the Ecto-1." *Kylie and Eduardo both took the same Women in Literature course. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I've got the same class as Kylie, 'Babes in Books'!" Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Witchy Woman (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "That's Women In Literature." *Eduardo isn't good at mathematics.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:42-16:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Mathematics isn't Eduardo's strong suit." *Eduardo appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 *On May 10, 2018, Eduardo appeared on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, one of the Spectral Ghostbusters is a doppelganger of Eduardo Rivera. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Eduardo mentions the tortoise from "The Tortoise & The Hare". *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Eduardo's first move is the Queen's Pawn to D4. It is the first move in the Queen's Pawn Game, the second most popular move in Chess. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Eduardo's law enforcement family is mentioned. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Eduardo's photo is from "Home is Where the Horror Is" after he finishes eating and describing a chocolate bar in front of Garrett who was on a fad diet. *Eduardo appears in the lower left side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, of the three, the zombie Eduardo is based on one of the fear manifestations seen in "Fear Itself" and thus, the other 2 are based on that design. *Eduardo appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. *Eduardo appears on all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Eduardo alludes to Milli Vanilli, a German R&B duo founded in 1988. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Eduardo mentions the fictional character Doctor Dolittle. Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *Every Episode Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Primary Canon EduardoRivera02.jpg|Civilian Outfit EduardoRivera06.jpg EduardoRivera08.jpg EduardoRivera10.jpg EduardoRivera13.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" EduardoRivera14.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" EduardoRivera15.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" EduardoRivera16.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" EduardoRivera32.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" EduardoRivera33.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" EduardoRivera34.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" TheUnseen19.jpg|As seen in "The Unseen" EduardoRivera35.jpg|As seen in "The Unseen" EduardoRivera36.jpg|As seen in "Bird of Prey" EduardoRivera25.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" EduardoRivera26.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" EduardoRivera27.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" EduardoRivera21.jpg|As seen in "Rage" EduardoRivera22.jpg|As seen in "Rage" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence68.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro EduardoRivera07.jpg|In Ghostbuster outfit in "The True Face of a Monster" EduardoRivera04.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" EduardoRivera05.jpg|As seen in "Deadliners" EduardoRivera09.jpg|As seen in "Home is Where the Horror Is" EduardoRivera11.jpg|As seen in "Killjoys" EduardoRivera31.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" EduardoRivera28.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" EduardoRivera29.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" EduardoRivera30.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" EduardoRivera24.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" EduardoRivera20.jpg|As seen in "Rage" EduardoRivera23.jpg|As seen in "Rage" EduardoRivera18.jpg|As seen in "Heart of Darkness" EduardoRivera19.jpg|As seen in "Heart of Darkness" EduardoRivera17.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" EduardoRivera01.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" EvilClown20.jpg|As an Evil Clown in "Killjoys" EvilClown21.jpg|As an Evil Clown in "Killjoys" EduardoRiveraFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" EduardoRiveraFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" EduardoRivera03.jpg|In Containment Unit Suit in "Slimer's Sacrifice" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB06.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB09.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB10.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB19.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested02.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested03.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested04.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" EduardoRiveraBaldManifested05.jpg|Made Bald in "In Your Dreams" Secondary Canon EduardoRiveraEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo5EduardoRivera.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #5 3/6/18 EduardoRiveraCrossedOverIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover A ExtremeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 SpectralGhostbustersIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverB01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover B EduardoRiveraEGBIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 EduardoRiveraEGBIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B EduardoRiveraEGBIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 EduardoRiveraEGBIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 BusterBikeIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters StayPuftMarshmallowsIDW35thEGB.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters EduardoRiveraEGBIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb production sketch - eduardo front.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - eduardo back.jpg|Production sketch Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters